Real Life
by NEVERBACKDOWN7727
Summary: Alot of you guys have been writing high school fics, but the one's I've read don't contain the realism that is high school. This will give you a reality shock if you've read one of those and felt those touching.  Rated M. for later content
1. Chapter 1

** Real Life**

**A/N: Hey everybody, long time no see. Just so you guys know, I will continue my sonic horror survival story. This was blocking my head from all other things, so I just had to write this. This is actually about a serious problem going on in the world, and I hope you guys appreciate my efforts to raise awareness for this matter.**

Chapter 1: The Bullying

"Move it shithead!" A student yelled at another who was walking too slowly for his comfort. The student who was pushed just yelped as he flew to the lockers. "What was that for?" asked the kid, who now was on the ground.

That student on the ground was known as Sonic the Hedgehog. He got up and started to walk towards the kid who pushed him, until he got a good look at him. He decided to back down. You may be wondering why, but think of it this way. Sonic was a scrawny guy, and the kid who pushed him down was Shadow, the captain of the football team.

Sonic just thought it was better for his health to stay back. "Hey Sonic!" another young hedgehog called. This was Sonic's younger brother, Silver the hedgehog. "Hey Silver, how ya doing?" Sonic asked his little sibling.

"Pretty good, kinda hard getting around here though," Silver answered. Silver had just started going to Chaos Elements high school **(A/N: Don't mind the crappy name, couldn't think of anything better)**. This whole time Silver was going to a private school because of his "gift". Only recently he went to public school with his big brother, due to money problems in the family.

"Don't worry about it Silv, you'll get used to it," Sonic assured him. "Thanks Sonic, I better get to class now, bye!" Silver said as he ran off as the late bell rang.

Sonic entered his classroom and was welcomed with a talk with his teacher. "Sonic T. Hedgehog, why were you late!" his teacher yelled at him. "Sorry sir! I was just talking to my little brother," Sonic answered politely. "That is no excuse Mr. Hedgehog. This being your third strike, you now get detention." The teacher said sternly. "But sir! It wasn't my fault last time!" Sonic pleaded, " Shadow had locked me in the..."

He couldn't bear to finish his sentence, for it was too embarrassing. Earlier in the week, Shadow had thrown him into the girls bathroom. "Come on Shadow!" Sonic yelled from the inside of the washroom, "This isn't funny!"

"Actually, from this side, it really is," Shadow said, laughing while walking away from the door. Sonic did everything he could to get out, but it was no use, he was trapped. Then the late bell rang. 'Great, just my luck, I'm late and stuck in here,' he thought to himself. A little while later, he heard the door opening.

'Great! Now I can get out of here!' he thought to himself. He didn't really think out what he did next. He ran towards the door and tried to open it faster. The door suddenly flung open, causing him to fall down into a stall, opening the door, making him fall into the toilet. The person opening it was the janitor, who was unlocking it for some girl he recognized from one of his classes. Since they weren't expecting to see the blue BOY hedgehog in the GIRLS bathroom, both the janitor and the girl gave a shocked yelp, slowly walking out of the room.

This made Sonic's face flush red with embarrassment. He ran out of the bathroom, causing a few stares from some random kids in the halls, rushing to his classroom. Right as he ran into his class, the release bell rang, making him run into the whole class leaving the room.

"Finish your explanation Mr. Hedgehog," the teacher said sternly. "Um, I'd rather not," Sonic said, starting to blush. "If you can't explain to me why last time, "wasn't your fault", you can go to detention today after school. Sighing, he walked to his seat, which ironically enough, was seated in front of another bully. His name was Scourge, and as soon as Sonic sat down, he went into 'over-drive' with his bullying today.

"Hey blue, heard what happened, you know, 'cause I have this class," Scourge started, "And I can only wonder what to do to you in detention. I can maybe lock you out, but that would be classless bullying, and you know I love to be classy." "Maybe I can just feed you to Shadow, he got detention for the first time today, and he needs it to be special," he continued. "Or maybe we can all jump you when you leave. Of course now that I've told you, it might not happen. Or will it?"

Sonic just buried his head in his arms, wishing his class to be over. When the bell rang, he was the first one out the door, leaving a bunch of angry people in his wake. But Sonic didn't care, he just wanted out of there. While running down the halls, he ran into a girl. And not just any girl, it was the girl he had a crush on since kindergarten. It was Blaze the Cat.

"Oh, h-hey, w-whats up B-Blaze?" Sonic stuttered. "Oh, nothing Sonic." She answered. "How've you been neighbor?" she asked back. "Pretty good, pretty good." he answered. "Well, uh, bye Sonic," Blaze said after an awkward silence. "OK, see ya later," he said, both walking away from each other.

'Is it me, or is Sonic looking cuter than usual?' Blaze asked herself while walking to class. Sonic thought the same thing as he walked to his. "Hey Blaze, how's it going today?" her friend, Amy Rose asked her. "Oh, nothing," she responded, "and hey, you know Sonic right?" Yeah, he's in my biology class, why?" "Just wondering," Blaze said, secretly thinking about the blue hedgie she's known since kindergarten...

**A/N: Yeah, this is a high school fanfic, but this is gonna focus on the major problems going on in real life. And before you ask, no, this is not based on me. I admit im not too popular at my school, but nothing compared to this fic...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hey, whats up guys! I have no reason why I didn't update. I had plenty of time, I was just too lazy. I've been focusing more on my animating career, so updates won't have a schedule. And I am crap at writing romance, so if I do write it, don't expect it to be good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the idea and a couple of OC's.**

Chapter 2: No Place Like Home

"I'm Home!" Sonic yelled when he got to his house. Detention was the absolute worst.

First, as soon as he got in the room, the teacher left to go do something. This left the bullies to do whatever they pleased to him

Second, the bullies took him outside the room and threw him against some lockers.

Third, Shadow took him to the restroom and did one of the biggest cliche's of school bullying. The dreaded swirly.

But no, it did not end there. Scourge, Shadow, and Knuckles took turns punching him in the gut.

Luckily, the teacher came then, and all of them got suspended. The teacher asked if Sonic was OK, but he didn't say anything. He just stood up, and walked out.

That brings us to present time. The first response he got was his mother, who said "Shut up! Damn, do you have to talk so freaking loud?" She had a 'killer' hangover and wanted no one to speak to loudly as not to hurt her ears. His mother's name was Aleena, and she was a problem drinker. She tried many times to quit drinking all together, but all attempts failed. Sonic couldn't keep count of all the interventions they had, trying to get her to stop. Well, except his father. He had no idea what was going on at the house, because he was half-way across the country.

His father, Jules, and his mother had gotten a divorce right after Silver was born. He claimed that Aleena had cheated on him, since Silver looked nothing like him. Aleena had told him that she had been with no-one except for him. Hell, even Sonic didn't believe that. Aren't children supposed to look like one of the parents? Nope, he looked like neither. Hell, Sonic thought Silver was adopted at first.

"Hey Sonic!" yelled his mom's new boyfriend, "How was your first day of detention?" Sonic knew he didn't care. He was probably gonna make fun of him later.

"It was fine Joel," he replied bitterly. He walked upstairs to go put up his stuff.

"Is that any way to talk to your mom's new boyfriend?" he asked. Joel was a tall, muscley kind of guy. He spent most of his time at the gym downtown, trying to get as ripped as he can. He also has that 'I'm better than everybody, so bow down' attitude that everyone hates. Well, except for Sonic's mom at least. The worst part is, since he has that mentality, he thinks he can beat whoever he wants. You can't really tell, because of their fur, but they get beat a lot.

But the beatings have died down a lot. Sonic doesn't get why his mom is still with Joel's lazy ass. He doesn't have a job, and goes drinking with his buddies when hes not working out.

'Maybe she's scared of him,' he thought, watching T.V. In his room. That seemed reasonable since he, himself, was scared of him a little. Not enough not to try and stop him during his beating sessions. But scared enough not to do anything serious about it.

Sonic then walked outside, getting quite bored with the T.V. He walked to a bench/swing thing that he didn't really know what to call really.

"So, what are you doing today?" Blaze asked from over the fence, surprising Sonic.

Sonic looked up and saw blaze sitting down on the fence separating their houses.

"Oh, h-hi, Blaze," Sonic said nervously. He's never really talked to her before, so he did not know what to say.

They just sat there. Blaze on the fence, Sonic on the swing.

"Well, what's going on?" Blaze asked again, not getting a response earlier.

"Oh, nothing really." Sonic answered, "Just sitting here, doing nothing."

After an awkward silence that went on for while, Blaze's mom had called her for dinner.

"Well, gotta go. See ya later Sonic," She said as she jumped off the fence and went into her house.

Sonic still just sat there. He couldn't believe Blaze had talked to him. It seemed his whole life she didn't know he was there. They did talk, but only because Sonic had said something first. This was the first time SHE had WANTED to talk to him. He couldn't believe it. He went inside, because it was getting kinda dark, and went upstairs to his room.

The rest of the night, he kept thinking about the beautiful cat next door. The only girl to acknowledge his existence that wasn't related to him.

**A/N: That's chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy it. And Venenum Timere, stuff like that does happen at places. Like my school for example. Our teachers don't do crap unless someone needs to go to the hospital. But anyways, thanks for the reviews! Even though I only got two. But anyways... See ya next chapta!**


End file.
